네꺼야, 내꺼야
by Rinnu500
Summary: Chung was facing something far more frightening than any monster in existence and he wondered "What if I'm not good enough?". What is he facing, you ask? Why, his wedding day, of course! Deadly ChaserxFemale!Iron Paladin


**Ritsu: I have a headache ;-; But when I get an idea I have to write or the idea gets forgotten. Aaaah. And I actually do feel a lot better after writing something happy and fluffy (too much angst irl is bad for you!)! I should also point out I have a third one of these planned…**

**Anyways, title this time means "I'm yours, you're mine". Title's a bit happier this time, no? Think of this as a… continuation of Fallen From Grace, mmkay?**

**Chung: Miss Ritsu doesn't own Elsword!**

* * *

His breathing was heavy. He was nervous.

No.

He was _scared_.

The infamous Deadly Chaser, was _scared_.

Of what?

**His own wedding.**

And that was the reason he was sitting down by the nearby lake, glancing at the church, a feeling of dread overtaking him. He hadn't even been this nervous when deciding on his best man, or when he was off on assassination missions.

"What am I going to do..?" he muttered to himself, his head in his hands.

"You're going to get married to Ae Sook. Like you've wanted ever since you were little," a voice spoke from behind him. Chung frowned, a look of shame crossing his face.

"Raven…" he muttered, letting out a sigh. His best man took a seat next to him, propping his arm onto his knee.

"Nerves getting to you?"

Chung lowered his head onto his propped up knees. He didn't want to look at his friend's face.

"I was the same, you know. In fact, I might've been worse…" Raven continued, ignoring Chung's refusal to answer him.

"The age difference between me and Ara were enough to cause quite the uproar by itself while we were dating… But when it was time for the wedding I could barely breathe. What's worse, I was actually late and made Ara cry…" Raven explained with a sad smile on his face. He shook his head and gave a dark chuckle.

"She thought it was all about Seris. It took quite some time to convince her it wasn't."

Chung glanced at Raven, his eyes full of guilt. It didn't keep him from poking fun at Raven, however.

"Making your bride cry, how awful…"

Raven let out a laugh, a smirk on his lips.

"You're overthinking things, Chung," Raven stated, giving his friend a pat on the head. Chung slapped his hand away.

"What if I can't make her happy? You know what I've done…"

"You love her, don't you?" Raven asked Chung, dead serious. Chung straightened his back.

"More than anything," he answered without hesitation. It was the one thing he was sure of in his life. The one definite truth he found comfort in.

"That's all that matters. Relationships aren't perfect, neither are marriages. But as long as you love eachother, it'll give you the motivation to fix the things that go wrong."

"What if… I'm the thing that goes wrong?" Chung mumbled, his voice so quiet Raven had to strain his ears to actually hear it.

"… Don't you have any faith in your future wife at all?" Raven questioned him, a lopsided grin on his lips.

Chung blinked, glancing at Raven in confusion. "W-what?"

"Do you think she's a kid or something? She's more than capable of keeping you in line, Chung."

Chung considered Raven's words in silence. _… He… has a point. But… what if I'm not good enough? Or if I put her in danger?_

He voiced these thoughts out loud.

Raven sighed, resisting the temptation to punch his friend.

"Stop acting like such a girl… Man up and take responsibility. You love her, you want to protect her, so what's the problem? If you're so scared of putting her in danger, then just get stronger… You're the one who told _me_ these things before _my_ wedding. What happened to the confidence you had then?"

Chung sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"What if I mess up the vows?"

Raven gave his friend the most annoyed look he could muster.

"Seriously? Is that what this is _really_ about? You're worried you'll mess up your vows? The vows come from the heart. Even if you forget what you wrote down, just tell her what you're feeling. Now get your rear into that church before I get Elsword to drag you there."

Chung did crack a small smile at this. Of course Raven would get Elsword to drag him, it was far too much work for Raven himself (and Chung had an inkling Raven had some sort of bet going on in the background).

In fact, Chung let out a whole-hearted laugh.

"I'll go, wouldn't want my clothes to get dirty after all."

Raven nodded and the two headed for the church. Chung could barely contain his smirk from breaking out onto his lips. His plan had succeeded after all.

When he later stood by the altar, watching his beautiful bride walk down the aisle, the smile on his face was so brilliant one wouldn't guess he'd been a wreck moments before.

Ae Sook's father was unavailable for the ceremony, but strangely enough Add had offered to take his place, surprising everyone (but Chung mused Eve had softened up Add quite a bit).

The ceremony was fairly quick, up until the vows. Ae Sook's was simple, surprising everyone, but she stated she didn't need long speeches to prove that she wished to spend her life with Chung.

Chung, however…

"There isn't a day gone by that I don't think of you and there never will be... I've never been one for speeches, so I'll make this short… I just want you to know that I love you. I have loved you for such a long time and I _will_ love you for as long as we both live, **nothing** can change that. I also want to point out that you owe me 8000 ED, jagiya. Raven did use his own wedding experience to convince me, just like I said he would. I told you I know him like the back of my hand." [1]

The witnesses had mixed opinions of his speech, though all felt happy for the couple on the aisle. Elsword was laughing at Raven's sour facial expression, even getting his sister to chuckle, Aisha was sighing and shaking her head, Ara simply gave Raven a smug, knowing look (she'd been in on the bet too and would be receiving 8000 ED as well), Add was the sole exception as he was too busy staring at Eve to care about the ceremony once his 'mission' was over (He was a liiiittle bit happy on the inside though. But mostly he was just thinking about Eve). The Nasod in question was giving the couple a gentle smile while Rena was trying to silence her giggles.

Chung smiled too, at his friends… and at his bride.

"You may now kiss the bride."

No.

His _wife_.

And he kissed her. A kiss full of passion and love.

"I will savor this moment for the rest of my life…" he mumbled, leaning his forehead against hers. She smiled, tears of happiness streaming down her cheeks.

"Nan neggeoya, Chung," she whispered. [2]

"Neon nae geoya, Ae Sook." [3]

"_Saranghaeyo…" _[4]

* * *

**Ritsu: Only putting this here cause the Korean expressions in this one aren't really explained like in the other one. As per usual I cannot guarantee 100% accuracy, but I did check these expressions on sites rather than google translate, so. Anyways, without further ado!**

**[1] Jagiya means 'darling'**

**[2] Nan neggeoya means 'I'm yours'**

**[3] Neon nae geoya means 'you're mine'**

**[4] Saranghaeyo means 'I love you'**


End file.
